Cold Warmth
by Phayte
Summary: RS: You've been warned! Blanket fic, kinda. He's looking for his light in a cold world, he needs that special one to light his fire.


**COLD WARMTH  
  
DISCLAIMER: Ugg, Kingdom Hearts not mine!  
**  
Shiver, that's all I've done since I arrived on this world. Well, except for that battle with that heartless that didn't want me to seal the keyhole. Even then I near froze my butt off, mostly because he was a snow demon, but what would you expect in a world like this? A few firaga spells and he, I'm thinking it was a 'he', wasn't too hard, the keyhole sealed up nice and easy and now we're ready to leave, except for one thing; our ship. It seems as though we crash that light-forsaken thing more than we fly it. Well, anyway, here I stand, in the midst of a new mission, find the "Door to the Light" so the ever-popular light/darkness balance can be restored. New keyholes to seal, new heartless to eliminate, still the same traveling companions. The walls are down once again, making all of this traveling possible, but I'm not arguing, it gives me a chance to continue on MY mission.   
  
The wind blows, there are no trees in this barren clearing to whet its appetite for blowing things over, or freezing them to death. Honestly I do not see how anyone could live here, but the people that do are quite kind. They all live in little shacks, made from what wood there is and quite nicely insulated. Just how they manage though, I'll never know, but I can see why the heartless didn't have a bigger interest in this place.   
  
And then there's me, Keyblade Master, considered nobility, almost equal to King Mickey's standing in the kingdom. Well, I've learned rank gets you no where in the wastes of a freezing-cold world where everywhere you turn a heartless is ready to take your own heart. And I'm just standing out here, looking at the remarkably clear sky. Stars are glittering, none are falling fortunately, and the full moon shines brilliantly off of the permanent blanket of snow covering the frozen ground. If the cold could be ignored, it'd be a very romantic spot, no doubt is for love-struck couples around here. I'm still not sure why I came all the way out here, so far from out own cabin, just to look at the sky, but it's silent except for my breathing and the sounds of my shivering, maybe that's what I wanted. I came here to think, or at least let my mind wander from all the tasks piled upon me, wander to my own mission  
  
Everyone thinks I'm some kind of light, he who brings light to the darkness, or the glimmer of light within the deepest darkness. I'll admit, I'm still rivited by those stories, those things still inspire me. But what about me? I've grown up since my first encounter with the keyblade and the heartless, I know that there is a darkness within me, that much can't be helped, but I can't help but wonder, where is the light within that darkness? Someone once told me that everyone has a light, someone to care for, but where is mine. I used to think it was Kairi, but, there's still something missing there. Some feeling I know is supposed to be there, that isn't when I think of her. I think I love her, as my sister maybe, maybe more than that, but certainly not as I thought I used to. I'll defend her to the death, that much I know, but I'm not sure I FEEL that something for her. Love isn't supposed to be doubted like that. But it has always been a selfish thought, ME finding MY light when there are so many out there losing theirs when it's my duty to prevent that.   
  
Ah yes, duty, that two syllable word able to chain a man down easier than using titanium. But, it's what I have to do. Part of that duty includes finding him, the one that thought himself so far into the darkness he couldn't escape, without realizing his ultimate sacrifice was enough to free his soul an infinite amount of times over.   
  
_Crunch, crunch  
_  
Kind of odd though,  
  
_Crunch, crunch  
_  
Whenever I do think about him, I feel strange, like something being restored.  
  
_Crunch, crunch_  
  
I feel,   
  
_Crunch, crunch_  
  
I feel,   
  
_Crunch, crunch  
_  
Agitated.  
  
If someone was going to sneak up on me, at least they could do it a little quieter. I go through the all-to-familiar practice of summoning the keyblade and am ready to turn and face whoever this is.  
  
But before I can do anything, there's a blanket around my shoulders. And I think I spun around too fast after that because my mind it spinning, there are arms around me and the body so close to mine smells so familiar.  
  
"Wha-?" I blink, coming back to myself somewhat.  
  
"I saw you shivering, you were cold. I assumed you'd want to keep warm and all so I brought a blanket."  
  
I can't help but step away for a moment, the voice, the eyes, the hair, it's all as it should be. No more looking, he's here. I can't even begin to question how, or even why, my mind only processes the being in front of me. That feeling of wholeness comes back to me as he smiles in my general direction. Before I know it, I leap back into his arms, no longer frozen any more. I'm laughing and practically jumping, my arms have been thrown around him and I hold him as if he'll disappear if I let go. You can never be too sure about these things.  
  
"How, why, when, wha-" He presses a finger to my lips and I go quiet, and slightly concerned at the look of sadness and shame in those gorgeous (yes gorgeous!) aqua eyes of his.  
  
"Sora, I-"  
  
"Don't even Riku!" I'm out of his grasp and the blanket falls to the ground, I can't believe he came all this way, to say this, I don't want to hear THIS, I want to hear something else! Donald's singing would be better than this! "Please, don't apologize, I don't want to hear it, and I, well, I understand." Truly I did, but how could I express that to him?  
  
He smiles (weak knees) and picks up the blanket with a grace unmatched by any sentient being on this world and any other, and holds it up in an offering fashion. I calmly walk over and hug him to me, apparently something I said worked. He throws the blanket around us and we sink to the ground, laced around eachother.   
  
"My Sora." I hear him softly say.  
  
"My Riku." I swear I purred, some things haven't grown up about me.  
  
And thus, we sit for a while, not quite cold with the blanket around us, but snow starts falling. I was perfectly happy where we were, but just in case; "There's a nice fire going back at my cabin."   
  
"I'll race ya' to it!"  
  
"You're on." And off we go, I'm not too far behind this time.  
  
And now I can continue with their mission, I've found my light. And he'll travel with us no matter what Donald says  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: I think I like how this turned out. Kinda sweet, hope you liked it too! I can't believe I haven't seen any blanket fics for this game, I officially challenge anyone out there to make one! ;P  
  
Note: flames will be used to make smores! (mmmm smores! :) 


End file.
